klaine en partes
by klainechris
Summary: ok esto se me ocurrio a las 3 am se trata de un problema causado por sebastian denle una oportunidad en los sigientes capitulos se mejorara grcias
1. Chapter 1

kurt entra muy apurado al salón de coro ya que olvido su celular que estaba encima del piano

lo que vio lo paralizo totalmente

Sebastián estaba besando a Blaine ,y este no parecía no moverse , kurt dejo caer el celular

Blaine y Sebastián se separaron y observaron a kurt

kurt salió corriendo del salón de coro lo mas rápido que pudo

Blaine empezó a balbucear

-kurt kurt, puedo explicarlo por favor KURTTTTTT!

-vamos blaine olvídalo nos la estamos pasando bien

-Sebastián jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a tocar -

en ese momento blain e salió corriendo del salón a buscar a kurt

kurt corría y corría sintiendo como caían con más fuerza sus lagrimas ,no podía creer que blaine el amor de su vida ,a quien le entrego su persona ,su primera vez

Se detuvo no podía corre más por el dolor ,sus piernas lo mantenían de pie ,peor no por mucho tiempo

poco a poco fue tirándose al suelo delante de una hilera de casilleros ,kurt no podía escuchar nada mas que el ruido de su corazón ,rompiéndose en mi l pedazos

no se explicaba por que por que nunca podía ser feliz

de pronto sin saber de donde venia escucho esa voz que por casi un año lo hacía volar lo hacia soñar ,peor en ese mismo instante era como si un cuchillo lo atravesara de lado a lado

-kurt amor déjame explicarte

kurt no reaccionaba

-por favor kur di algo, no llores amor mío te lo ruego me duele verte así

blaine se acerco para tratar de levantar a kurt quien estaba totalmente en shock

-no me toques BLAINE ANDERSON jamas en tu vida me vuelvas a tocar

blaine estaba envuelto en lagrimas , no quería escuchar eso de la persona que mas ama no queria escucharlo le rompía el corazón ,pero sabía que es su culpa pero tenía que explicarle

-nunca en mi vida me había dolido tanto ,tu de la única persona que confié ,de la única persona que pensé que no me haría sufrir

-kurt ,baby por favor escúchame

-QUE TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR ? NO QUIERO OIRLO

en la parte de atras Sebastián escuchaba todo con una sonrisa malevola.

kurt se percato de su presencia

-sabes que Blaine ve se feliz con el, te amo y si eres feliz con el te dejare en paz

-no kurt por favor -Blaine decía esto con sollozos , casi no podía respirar-

-eso si te digo Blaine no quiero verte nunca más ,es lo mejor y buena suerte.

kurt se dirige hacia Sebastián

-Creo que ahora te pertenece

con esas palabra kurt se levanto se dio la media vuelta y desapareció

Blaine por su lado estaba en el suelo sin parar de llorar

tenía que hacer algo para arreglar lo mas desastroso que le ha pasado en la vida

-NO TE DEJARE IR AMOR, TE RECUPERARE-Blaine pensó


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt entro a su camioneta, condujo hasta su casa sin parar de llorar, sé estaciono frente a su casa y entro corriendo hasta su habitación.

Su padre estaba en la sala, y al ver que su hijo llorando, subió las escaleras, toco la puerta y como kurt estaba llorando no escucho así que decidió entrar.

-hijo que te pasa, porque te encuentras de esta manera

Kurt se levanto despacio de la cama y fue directo a los brazos de su padre, permanecieron así durante varios minutos.

-papa es que, es que –kurt no podía contener las lagrimas, el de verdad le quería contar a su padre lo que ocurría pero el aun no sentía que fuese la realidad aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

-vamos hijo, puedes decirme lo que quieras sabes que puedes confiar en mi .

-no puedo decírtelo ahora.

Kurt se recostó en la cama de nuevo, su padre se levanto de la cama y se inclino a darle un beso en la frente a su hijo, no soportaba verlo así, pero sabía que tenía que superarlo solo.

-hijo cuando estés listo puedes lo, estare donde siempre.

Con esto burt salió del cuarto de su hijo y se dirigió a la cocina donde en encontraba carol.

Kurt al momento de que su padre se fue ,encontró la foto que tanto le gustaba ,estaba en su mesita de noche ,la agarro y se aferro a ella ,en esta foto se encontraba el y Blaine en Dalton ,en el cuarto de David y Blaine, ellos se encontraban dormidos ,abrazados ,esta era la foto que David les saco para ponerlos en evidencia ,decirles a todos los warblers que por fin klaine estaba juntos ,era su primera foto juntos como novios.

Kurt estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que había pasado con el ,y los sucesos de hacia ya unas cuantas horas.

Se preguntaba si no era lo suficientemente bueno para Blaine o si realmente blaine lo quiso lo único que le quedaba era aceptar que tal vez nunca sería feliz y que tal vez los jugadores de foot ball tenían razón.

Agarro su ipod de la mesita de dormir y sin soltar la foto ,puso una gravacion en la cual kurt al principio pensaba que era un poco tonta ,pero que en estos momentos era la mas presiada para el por que sabe que puede ser el único recuerdo que le quede de su relación con el.

_-Grabación_-

-¿Blaine por que hacemos esto?

-baby por que cada vez que no estoy quiero que te acuerdes de mi y de lo mucho que te amo, digamos que es un recordatorio.

-Blaine te amo y lo sabes, además jamás olvidaría que me amas y menos te olvidaría si estamos a menos de 24 horas de vernos.

-vamos amor es divertido

-está bien Blaine

-OK esta es una grabación para kurt ,el amor de mi vida ,la persona que mas amo,y es para que recuerde que lo amo y que jamás lo dejare de hacer y siempre estaremos juntos.

-siempre Blaine?

-si kurt ¿aso tu no quieres lo mismo?

-si Blaine pero con wes alrededor y peor aun con David lo dudo

-ha ha ya te dije kurt, wes y David no son peligrosos

-si si si como digas

-en fin esta cansino es ,muy especial para nosotros ,es con la que nos conocimos y marco el inicio de una nueva vida juntos.

You think I'm pretty without any make up …..

_-Fin de grabacion-_

Kurt lloraba y lloraba no podía parar pero estaba cansado ya no podía mas hasta que por fin se quedo dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

OK ESTE ES EL 3 CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUIERO AGRADECERLE A _**COQUI MIEL, KBSKLAINE **_POR SUS COMENTARIOS

ESTE CAPITULO SE TRATA DE LA PERSPECTIVA DE BLAINE EN LO QUE PASO

GLEE NO ES MIO ES DE RM

* * *

><p>(BLAINE)<p>

Salió corriendo de la escuela al tratar de alcanzar a kurt, para intentar explicarle como sucedieron las cosas ,el sabia que tenia culpa en todo ese suceso pero se resistía a pensar que había perdido al amor de su vida .

Se fue directo a su casa ,estaba desorientado quería ayuda ,sabia que el no podía solo ,necesitaba ayuda .

Tomo su teléfono

_Wes necesito verte por favor al igual que a Nick a Jeff a David y a thad es urgente :(-B_

* * *

><p>-Vamos chicos sepárense ya ,me distraen con toda su miel<p>

-vamos wes déjalos están enamorados ,que tu no tengas con quien no es culpa de los demás.

Wes vio a thad con ojos fulminantes ,al ver que todos los warblers se reían del .

-Nick y Jeff si no se separan en este momento estarán suspendidos ya me canse de esto chicos tenemos las regionales a la vuelta de la esquina no podemos estar jugando ..

Nick y Jeff se separaron realmente cuando wes se ponía en ese humor nadie lo aguanta ,y todos sabían por que ,siempre que estaba de ese humo r era gracias a David que por supuesto había escondido su maso .

-David podrías hacer el favor de decirle a los warblers que canciones escogimos para que las canten y asi podríamos decidir quién es el nuevo solo porque es imp…..

Wes se detuvo ya que su celular vibro

_Wes necesito verte por favor al igual que a Nick a Jeff a David y a thad es urgente :(-B_

-que pasa wes por que te detuviste

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Alexander

-es Blaine

-Ya se nos esta invitando a otra de sus obras

-mejor aun a su boda con kurt-dijo max

-Awww imagínalos –dijo thad

-Warblers me temo que son malas noticias creo que debo llamarlo lo pondré en altavoz por favor callense.

-_LLAMADA- _

-Bueno

-¿wes?-se escucho un solloso

-¿Blaine que pasa hermano? ¿estás bien?

-no wes necesito que vengan, los necesito en mi casa ahora .

-pero que paso hermano ,te escuchas muy mal

-cometí el peor error de toda mi vida …..

Y con eso termino la llamada , todos los warblers estaban atónitos jamás habían escuchado a Blaine de esta manera algo grave le paso.

-Warblers esta sesión se pasa para el lunes

Así los warblers que fueron solicitados se levantaron y se fueron directo a casa de Blaine.

* * *

><p>En casa de Blaine<p>

Wes aparco delante de la casa de Blaine, estaba todo apagado .

-¿seguro que esta?

-si me dijo que estaría aquí

Todos salieron del auto ,se dirigieron hacia la entrada ,abrieron la puerta .

-¿Blaine?

Blaine se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a abrazar a wes

Blaine estaba realmente destrozado.

-¿Qué tienes hermano jamás te había visto asi?

-claro que si ,recuerdas cuando le escondimos su disco de katy Perry se puso….

-cállate Nick!todos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Todos los warblers que se encontraban en la casa se aproximaron a darle una abrazo a Blaine ,trataban de tranquilizarlo pero nada funcionaba.

-¿dinos que paso?

-ter-termine con ku-kurt.

Todos los warblers lo miraban con sorpresa incrédulos, esto no podía estar pasando Blaine y kurt eran almas gemelas .

-¿pero cómo?

-¿Qué paso?

-¿por qué?

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Blaine

-Sebastián y yo nos besamos y kurt nos vio-

Nadie decía nada, se miraron entre si tratando de regresar a la realidad esto de verdad no podía estar pasando .

-¿escuche bien? ¿besaste a Sebastián?-dijo Jeff ,este estaba realmente enfadado lo que venia no era nada bueno.

Jeff era con quien mejor se llevaba kurt en Dalton obviamente después de Blaine, gracias a kurt Jeff entendió que tenía que darse una oportunidad con Nick.

-tranquilo amor

-no no no Nick, no puedo estar tranquilo, cómo pudiste Blaine kurt es lo mejor que te ¿ha pasado en la vida y lo arruinas ,esto es inaceptable , ¿para qué pediste que viniera? ¿Crees que te voy a dar una palmadita y decirte que todo pasara ? pues te equivocas .

Todos miraron con espanto la reacción de Jeff ,Blaine sabia que todo lo que le dijo Jeff era verdad daría lo que fuese para que todo cambiara pero no podía.

-Jeff tranquilo –dijo thad

-no me voy a tranquilizar, Nick te espero afuera .

Con esto se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero antes de salir dijo

-BLAINE ANDERSON espero que resuelvas esto me importa poco como lo hagas, pero si no lo resuelves y kurt no vuelve contigo te darás cuenta que perdiste lo mejor y también que la calentura que sentiste no valió para nada.

Con esto se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció

-Nick deberías irte no quiero causarte ningún problema con el.

Nick no dijo nada y se fue

-mira hermano yo no estoy deacuerdo con lo que hiciste de verdad todos notamos con los ojos que te ve Sebastián y créeme hermano de amor no son, estoy aquí para estar a tu lado porque eres mi mejor amigo

-ya lo se le hice daño a alguien que no lo merecía.

-por que no nos cuentas como paso todo….

* * *

><p>AN: Gracias por leer por favor dejen sus comentarios me encantaría ver que piensan.<p>

TAMBIEN si tienen alguna sugerencia de algo que quieran ver en la historia háganmelo saber

Xoxoxox

Klainechris


	4. Chapter 4

Listo regrese con este capítulo gracias por leerme y pues gracias por sus comentarios gracias a **AliceBerryCrissColfer**** y a . **leer y comentar.

Y pues ya los dejo para que disfruten de este cap.

-por qué no comienzas con decirnos que paso-David dijo por todos.

Blaine asintió y empezó a relatar.

-FLASH BACK-

Yo estaba en el salón de coro ,se termino la clase y todos salieron ,a mi me faltaban guardar unos libros y unas cuantas partituras, kurt me dijo que se adelantaría al coche para poder guardar sus cosas y poder ir a tomar un café que ya era costumbre ,yo le dije que en unos momentos salía y me despedí con un beso .yo estaba de espaldas ,escuche que la puerta se abría .

-amor ya casi termino espera un momento.

-Mmmmm gracias por el amor pero me gusta que me digan Sebastián –re empezó a reír -.

-o perdón Sebastián creí que eras kurt ,que haces aquí ,espero que no nos vengas a espiar por que créeme creo que llegas tarde.

-no para nada vengo a ocuparme de unos asunto.

Se acerco lentamente hacia mí y me dijo al oído

-Blaine me gustas y lo sabes ,kurt es nada comparado conmigo soy sexy hermoso y canto como un sueño como tu seriamos la mejor pareja.

-Sebastián sabes que amo a kurt y lo amo , no se por que sigues insistiendo .

-vamos un beso no te va a hacer daño ni te va hacer quererlo menos.

Se acerco mas y mas a mí y de pronto me beso, yo no sabía qué hacer estaba totalmente perdido ,pero de pronto no respondí mas de mi y le seguí el beso .de verdad no sabía que estaba haciendo es que solo he tenido un novio y se que no es una escusa pero solo paso .

-Entonces sucedió kurt estaba estaba enfrente de nosotros ,había olvidadlo su celular en el piano, la mirada que tenia me destrozo completamente y en ese momento me di cuenta que lo perdía, salió corriendo del salón, lo seguí pero antes de salir del salón le dije a Sebastián que jamás en su vida quería que me tocara o hablara, alcance a kurt discutimos y se fue diciendo que no me quería ver mas….

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

-Hermano creo que estas en un serio dilema ,primero tienes que definir con quien quieres estar no puedes ir lastimando a personas que no le merecen y que además confiaron en ti.

-si Blaine, lamento decírtelo pero cometiste un error ,lastimaste a quien no debías y ahora tienes que asumir las consecuencias .

-lo se chicos y no sé cómo solucionarlo ,se que lo quiero a él no tengo que decidir es solo él y siempre será el .

Pues mira piénsalo y si realmente es el a quien quieres trata de recuperarlo-dijo thad-

-pero ¿ y si el no quiere?.

-sera un lección que deberás aprender tienes que aprender a pensar antes de actuar –dijo wes-

-Si no regresa conmigo, no se que va a pasar ,lo amo y ustedes lo saben ,desde el primer dia que fue a Dalton no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza ,esos ojos azules ,sus caderas ,su cabello ,su piel ,hasta la forma en que dice mi nombre, DIOS que hice tengo que recuperarlo…

Unas horas después todos se despidieron de Blaine ,le dieron ánimos y se fueron .

-KURT-

Finn llego a la casa después de su práctica ,y escucho a carole y a burt conversando.

-no sé qué le pasa a kurt, me preocupa no ha salido de su cuarto desde que llego intente hablar con él pero no me dice nada.

-burt el necesita su espacio, cuando esté listo te lo dirá.

-ya se carole pero no deja de llorar

Fin con esto se preocupo ya que desde que kurt se convirtió en su hermano siente la necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo todo el tiempo.

Subió los escalones hasta llegar al cuarto de kurt y toco la puerta pero no contestaron asi que entro cuidadosamente.

-kurt que tienes.

Pero no le respondió ,kurt se encontraba en la cama caian lagrimas que contenían mucho dolor ,fin jamás había visto a kurt asi .

-por favor bro dime qué te pasa .

Kurt se encontraba hecho bolita abrazado con fuerza la foto de el y de Blaine y escuchando una y otra vez la grabación.-kurt vamos háblame no soporto verte así .

-es Blaine

-¿Blaine? ¿le paso algo? ¿Está enfermo?.

-no el y yo terminamos.

Con esto finn quedo sin palabras, no sabia que decir en el fondo envidiaba la relación que tenían kurt y Blaine el quería tener lo mismo con Rachel.

-¿Qué paso?

-E-el me e-engaño.

Finn empezaba a enfurecerse nadie le hacia esto a su hermano y aunque se llevaba bien con Blaine su hermano esta primero .

-lo se fin pero se termino , no se puede remediar.

-¿oye bro quieres que le diga a los chicos que no lo deje acercarse a ti?

-no finn solo, solo déjame estar con ustedes no creo que se acerque más a mi.

-oye pero sabes que algún día se tendrán que enterar todos verdad?

-lo se pero no quiero decirles a las chicas y a todos hasta el lunes.

De pronto suena el celular de kurt, era la doceava ves que Blaine le marcaba .

-¿bro quieres que m lleve tu celular?

-Si finn gracias.

Finn se levanto de la cama, agarro el celular de kurt y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo

-kurt, sabes que te apoyo y que nunca dejaría que te hagan daño ,y si quieres platicar aquí estoy-

-gracias hermano.

Con esas palabra finn salió de la recamara y se dirigió a su cuarto.

N.A: bueno eso es todo este capítulo me agrado por que se demuestra cómo le importa kurt a finn

Gracias por leer y una vez más les agradecería que me dijeran que les pareció

Klainechris

xoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez mas gracias a todos por leerme

Quiero agradecer a **y A TEREKLAINE Y POR SUPUESTO A COQUI**.MIEL por sus comentarios

…..

* * *

><p>3:40 am finn despertó al escuchar un ruido en su escritorio, era el celular de kurt.<p>

-_hola?_

_-kurt ,kurt amor por favor escúchame no me cuelgues_

_-blaine,soy fin es muy tarde que demonios te ocurre_

_-¿finn? Ho dios finn por favor te lo ruego pásame a a kurt quiero expl-_

_-no Blaine ,tus explicaciones guárdatelas , no quiero que le llames o que le hables es mas no quiero que ni te le acerques ,quien te crees que eres para tratarlo asi .Sabias que era frágil y lo sabías muy bien antes de tu novio fue tu amigo y eso no es justo para el._

_-Te lo ruego se que me lo merezco pero necesito escucharlo_

_Finn se encontraba realmente molesto como se atrevía Blaine a hablar ,con qué cara._

_-no Blaine deja que siga su vida ya le hiciste mucho daño.._

_-pero fin-_

_-buenas noches Blaine_

Y con esto fin termino la llamada

No dejare que nada te lastime de nuevo te lo prometo kurt –finn pensó

Después de eso se fue a la cama pensando como le aria para proteger a su hermano.

…..

* * *

><p>El lunes llego y kurt no quería ir a la escuela<p>

-papa puedo quedarme?

-no hijo hasta que no me digas que ocurre llevas encerrado en tu cuarto desde hace 3 dias .

-ok papa te veo enla tarde.

Se levanto y se fue hacia su carro ,y espero a que fin saliera no quería entrar solo a la escuela y no quería que todo el club se acercara a preguntarle que por qué no contesto el teléfono ,pero sobre todo no quería ver a Blaine con tan solo pensar en él se le humedecían los ojos.

Finn por fin salió de la cas y se marcharon, al llegar fin salió primero del auto, reviso el aparcamiento y vio el auto de Blaine estacionado.

-kurt pégate a mi no te separes.

Entraron a la escuela, finn saludo a puck ,sam ,karofsky ,Mike y chuk que era el que todos suponían tenía algo que ver con karofsky ,ellos realmente se llevaban muy bien .

Con karofsky habían hecho las paces cuando hablo con kurt y trato de arreglar las cosas y también acepto que era gay y así se convirtió en uno de los mejores amigos de finn.

Los 5 saludaron a kurt y notaron el mal estado en el que se encontraba ,le dieron una mirada a finn pero fin solo negó con la cabeza de pronto..

-kurt por favor déjame hablarte .

En el momento en que kurt reconoció la voz de Blaine se paralizo no podía ni respirar en ese momento, cada palabra que salía de la boca de blaine era un golpe directo a su corazón.

Blaine estaba a nada de agarrarlo por la muñeca cuando fin lo agarro del cuello y lo estrello con un casillero .

-te dije que no se te ocurriera acercarte Anderson asi que aléjate y no tendrás problemas.

Blaine volteo a ver a kurt con la esperanza de que se opusiera pero jamás pensó que kurt desapareciera ante sus ojos sin decir nada.

Kurt no podía mirar a Blaine simplemente siguió caminando fue seguido por Mike ,sam karofsky puck y chuk.

-kurt ¿estas bien?-preguntaron los 5

-no chicos el viernes termine con Blaine ,por besar a sebastian ahora si me disculpan voy a francés.

Kurt desapareció por el pasillo ,los demás quedaron sorprendidos ,fin llego corriendo tras de ellos esperando que tuvieran algún plan.

-finn no puedo creer que ya no estén juntos –dijo puck-

-lo se cuando me lo conto reaccione de la misma manera pero no lastimaran a kurt no mientras yo este cerca ,me ayudan a mantenerlo lejos de el?

-claro que si dijo karofsky ,después de todo lo que le hice no queda duda que sigo el plan .

-me toca clase con Blaine y con kurt en historia y calculo, lo mandare lo más lejos posible para que ni lo pueda ver.

-gracias hermanos se los agradezco.

-no te preocupes bro ,yo le dije a Anderson que no lastimara a mi chico hummel ,y no lo cumplió tendrá que rendir cuentas ante mi.

Así los cuatro se fueron a clase

Kurt fue a francés y los dos profesores siguientes no llegaron así que se fue a dar un paseo hasta que después del almuerzo ,gracias a PRADA que no se encontró a nadie de las chicas por que no quería explicar que fue lo que paso ,ero era la hora de el glee club y tenia que enfrentarlo todo..

…

* * *

><p>AN: bueno eso fue todo lo lamento si hasta ahora es un poco frustrante y triste pero en el futuro mejorarara<p>

Gracias a todos por leer y me gustaría saber que piensan háganmelo saber

Klainechris

xoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste

Muchas gracias a por comentar a

* * *

><p>Rachel se encontraba en el pasillo junto con mercedes platicando de lo que hicieron en el fin de semana.<p>

-si ya se mercedes ,no puedo creer que finn me cancelara el plan

-ya lo se pero ¿no te dijo por que ?

-no, solo me hablo y me dijo que no podía y no me dejo hablar y colgó.

-mmm ¿y si burt ya no lo dejo salir?

-¿MERCEDES Y SI FINN ME ENGAÑA? –rachel tenia un ataque de pánico

-tranquila no lo creo cuando estemos ensayando las canciones de hoy le preguntas y listo ,no te crees historias en la cabeza .

.si es verdad es que me costo tanto recuperarlo que no lo quiero perder.

-ya lo se rachel pero creo que su relación casi llega a parecerse a la de kurt y Blaine ,en verdad no sé cómo le hacen para seguir tan enamorados.

Con la mención de kurt rachel se percato de que no lo habían visto en todo el dia y que tampoco se habían llamado el fin de semana como todos los anteriores.

-hablando de kurt ,¿no hablaste con el fin de semana?

-no rachel te estoy diciendo que Sali con mis papas y no regrese hasta ayer en la noche.

-es verdad perdón mercedes ,pero me preocupa no he sabido nada de el ni de Blaine

-no te preocupes rach en coro lo veremos y todo estará como siempre.

* * *

><p>Kurt se encontraba fuera del salón de coro no sabía que hacer ,adentro se encontraba ,rachel y finn platicando en una esquina ,mercedes se encontraba diciéndole algo a sam ,tina y Mike en el piano ,karofsky y chuck(desidia unirse ya que chuck se encontraba en coro antes de que lo conociera y ahora que quería algo mas decidió unírseles)se encontraban platicando con MR. Shue puck estaba molestando a brittany y a santana , artie se encontraba con quinn, Blaine aun no llegaba .<p>

mando a sus asientos a karofsky y a chuck y se dirijio hacia el pizarrón y fue cuando vio a kurt en la puerta .

-hey kurt pasa estamos por empesar.

Kurt solto un suspiro y entro al salón todos los miraron rachel y mercedes con cara de pregunta ,kurt se fue a sentar a la esquina mas lejana.

-cedes ¿y Blaine?-rachel le susurro ya que comenzó a hablar.

-no se rachel ,pero mira la cara de kurt ,no es nada bueno.

-ok chicos el dia de hoy toca cant-

-¿Mr. shue puedo pasar?

Todos miraron a la puerta ,kurt palideció y puck que decidido iba tras blaine fue detenido por finn ,los demás jugadores de americano lo miraban con mala actitud y las chicas se encontraban sorprendidas del aspecto de Blaine .

-por supuesto Blaine adelante

Blaine paso y se sentó en la otra esquina del salón no quería incomodar a kurt ,pero obviamente levanto cuchicheos en el salón, continuo.

-como les decía hoy es el dia de los sentimientos, díganme como están hoy que es lo que sienten hablen con el alma .

Todos estaban emocionados, kurt contenía las lagrimas sabia que canción interpretaría .

-muy bien chicos ¿quien pasa primero?

Rachel levanto la mano y comenzó a cantar, después finn ,mercedes ,sam y así hasta que quedaron artie ,Blaine quinn ,y kurt.

Kurt decidió que era el momento y paso al frente.

Ha sido una noche fría, fría, fría esta noche

Y no puedo sacarte de mi mente

Dios sabe que lo he intentado

Yo he tirado toda la mejor parte de mi vida

Cuando te corté, me corté a mi mismo con el mismo maldito cuchillo

Escondo mis lágrimas en la lluvia copiosa, tuve mi parte de herida y dolor

No digas mi nombre, aléjate porque es todo en vano

Todos se quedaron en shock esa canción la conocían a la perfección será verdad será mentira ,nadie lo sabe pero kurt no podía mas y las lagrimas le salieron.

Mi corazón aún se está rompiendo, ahora es inútil que intentemos

Hey, yo lloré, si mentí, casi muero en el infierno

No tengo una razón, simplemente dejemos las cartas y digamos adiós

Está todo bien, solo dos corazones rompiéndose esta noche

Ha sido un largo, largo, largo, largo tiempo

Desde que tuve tu amor aquí en mis manos

No lo entendimos, no podíamos entenderlo

Pero nada es hermoso en el amor y en el odio

Tu lo derribaste todo y te fuiste, antes es muy tarde

Hemos bailado toda la noche mientras tocaba la música,

Las sábanas se enredaron con el lío que hicimos

Allí en las manchas, quedamos

No hay nadie a quien culpar

Por supuesto su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y sabia que no podía culpar a nadie si Blaine era feliz con sebastian entonces adelante por que cuando amas a alguien solo quieres que sea feliz ….

Vamos, sigue con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mía

Los corazones rotos no pueden llamar a la policía, si, es un crimen perfecto

Girando la noche me mantiene anhelando

Me estoy quemando vivo

Estoy pagando el precio nuevamente

Pero veré nuevamente la luz

Mi corazón aún se está rompiendo, ahora es inútil que intentemos

Hey, yo lloré, si mentí, casi muero en el infierno

No tengo una razón, simplemente dejemos las cartas y digamos adiós

Está todo bien, solo dos corazones rompiéndose esta noche.

Blaine lo veía no podía creer lo que escuchaba el sorprendido no se había dado cuenta que tenia lagrimas en los ojos ,todo el mundo miraba a todos lados ,mercedes trato de acercarse a kurt pero el se alejo y se sento en su lugar ,en ese momento Blaine se paro y sin decir nada empezó..

Veo recuerdos perfectos esparcidos por los suelos

Intentando alcanzar el teléfono porque no me puedo resistir más

Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mi

Porque a mi me pasa todo el tiempo.

Es la una y cuarto, estoy completamente solo y te necesito ahora

Dije que no llamaría pero perdí el control y te necesito ahora

Y no sé como me voy a manejar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora.

Otro trago de whiskey no puedo parar de mirar la puerta

Deseando que entres majestuosamente como solías hacerlo

Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mi

Porque a mi me pasa todo el tiempo.

Kurt no lo veía solo miraba a l suelo dejando caer lagrimas.

Es la una y cuarto, estoy un poco ebrio y te necesito ahora

Dije que no llamaría pero perdí el control y te necesito ahora

Y no sé cómo me voy a manejar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora.

Supongo que prefiero que me duela antes de no sentir nada.

Es la una y cuarto, estoy completamente solo y te necesito ahora

Dije que no llamaría pero estoy un poco ebrio y te necesito ahora

Y no sé cómo me voy a manejar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora.

Solo te necesito ahora

Oh, cariño te necesito ahora...

Una vez mas todo el mundo sorprendido esto no era nada bueno ,kurt sin decir nada se levanto y se fue no quería saber nada le dolían las palabras de Blaine .

-KURTTTTT PORFAVOR PERDONAME HABLAME PEGAME DIME ALGO, ENTIENDELO SOLO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO-blaine lo grito lo dijo llorando no podía mas lo extrañaba ,pero kurt no lo pudo oir mas se encontraba fuera del edificio,

Blaine se que do en el salón y todos lo miraban karofsky se levanto y dijo

-tal vez yo lo lastime físicamente pero tú le hiciste lo peor, asi que Anderson no lo molestes mas…

Y poco a poco cada uno fueron saliendo del salón sin decir una palabra y así Blaine Anderson se quedo solo …

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es el capítulo de hoy se que está un poco deprimente peor es que si no es así no tiene sentido .<p>

Muchas gracias por leer y déjenme comentarios de que les pareció o si quieren aportar algo

Muchas gracias de nuevo

Las canciones que utilice son:

Hearts breaking even es la canción que canta kurt es de bon jovi

Y la de Blaine es la de need you now

Xoxoxoxox

klainechris


	7. Chapter 7

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER DE VERDAD Y CUANDO ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS ME HACEN EL DIA

Salio de la escuela corriendo, con lagrimas en los ojos ,no podía más .como voy a olvidarlo si realmente lo amo , pero no puedo seguir así-pensó-

Kurt en ese instante tomo su celular, y marco el único numero que creía poder tener una solución a esto ,de verdad el no estaba seguro si confiar pero que más le quedaba ,además mercedes estaba adentro de la escuela ,obviamente el no podía regresar y ahora menos que nunca asi que decidió marcar.

-¿Hola?

-J-jeff necesito hablar contigo , ¿p-podríamos vernos?

-¿Qué ocurre kurt ? ooo dios tranquilo ,claro que podemos vernos .

-jeff ya no puedo más sé que es tu amigo mucha antes que yo pero no se a quien mas decírselo

-mira kurt estoy a 10 min de tu escuela te veo en el aparcamiento.

.Gracias jeff

-de nada, nos vemos.

-Jeff sé que es mucho pedir pero no le digas nadie de esto por favor .

-No te preocupes.

Asi terminaron la llamada ,kurt se quedo sentado en la acera alado de su carro ,con las manos rodeando sus piernas y sollozando .

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Cuatro figuras ,con chamarras que eran del equipo de la escuela fueron acercándose poco a poco hacia donde se encontraba kurt sentado.

-Ázimo dejame, no quiero lidiar contigo en este momento contigo y tus "SIMIOS"en este momento.

-Awww el HOMO esta de malas ¿por qué su novio no lo despertó con un beso esta mañana?

-por favor ázimo hoy no

-Mira tengo mucho mas contra ti ,por tu culpa Karofsky está en mal camino ,le pegaste tu rareza y ahora anda por la escuela con el tal chuck ,es demasiado asqueroso para verlo. En fin tendrás que pagarlo.

En ese momento ázimo y sus compañeros levantaron a kurt de donde se encontraba y uno de ellos lo agarro para que no se moviera, tomando ventaja de esto ázimo le dio un golpe en la nariz rompiéndola por completo ,dirigió otro hacia su estomago.

Al instante kurt no se pudo mantener en pie y colapso los demás que no habían participado en a pelea empezaron a patearlo hasta que quedo inconsciente y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y lo único kurt escuchaba eran las risas, trato de agarrar su celular para marcar el 911 pero no pudo más y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Jeff aparco en un lugar cerca de la puerta ,se sorprendió al no ver a kurt ,decidió salir del carro, comenzó a caminar y se topo con la escena mas desgarradora .

-¿kurt? Por dios que te paso, contéstame kurt ,kurttttt.

Kurt estaba en el suelo no movía ni un hueso Jeff no sabía que hacer empezó a gritar que llamaran a una ambulancia.

…..

Blaine se encontraba en la oficina del explicándole lo sucedido, tratando de saber que podría hacer.

-William hummel fue llevado al hospital ,al parecer fue golpeado y esta incon-

-NO ,no ,no ,no,no,no diossss dime que no es verdad por favor dime que no lo es.

-¿Blaine? Tu no deberías estar a qui

Blaine estaba pálido quería correr ,pero la entrenadora de las porristas no lo dejo .

-por favor déjenme ir no me perdonaría si le pasa algo, se lo ruego.

-No Blaine, mira como estas .

-por favor tengo que verlo .

-Sue podrías hablarle a mr. Hummel y avisarle sobre su hijo ,voy hacia el hospital Blaine cálmate si no no podemos ir a verlo .-dijo William-

-fue mi culpa si no hubiera pasado nada, estaríamos en mi casa viendo lo ridículo que la gente se viste, o tomando un helado .por favor profesor tiene que estar bien .

-will se que no debería decir esto pero lleva a todos sus amigos para que puedan despedirse

…

A/N MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR ESPERAR A QUE SUBIERA UN CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA SI QUIEREN OPINAR ALGO PUEDEN DESIRMELO DE VERDAD HACEN MI DIA CADA VES QUE TENGO UNO .

XOXOXOXOX

Klainechris


	8. Chapter 8

GLEE NO ES MIO, SI LO FUERA SERIA TODO DE KLAINE Y DE LOS WARBLERS

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN DE VERDAD

* * *

><p>El camino al hospital fue una tortura para Blaine .Al llegar corrió hacia el mostrador<p>

-KURT HUMMEL DIGAME QUE HABITACION ES

-Lo siento señor no le puedo dar información a menos que sea familiar

-soy su no-

-ANDERSON –escucho que alguien le gritaba, volteo y era finn –

-Finn donde esta ku-

-no tienes por qué estar aquí, tu derecho te fue quitado cuando besaste a Sebastián

-por favor finn no me hagas esto sabes que lo amo .

-todo esto es por tu culpa, mi hermano no se merece nada de lo que le esta pasando y me costo aprenderlo pero lo defenderé hasta el final, así que hazme el favor de irte .

Blaine estaba totalmente sin palabra, no quería que nada malo le pasara a kurt pero finn tenia razón todo esto era su culpa de nadie más solo él.

-Finn no es el momento, deja que se quede

-pero mama el-

-CAROL ¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?

se escucho un grito desde la entrada

-tranquilo burt recuerda que tu corazón esta muy débil.

-No me importa carole dime que paso –burt estaba al borde de las lagrimas-

-al parecer lo golpearon en la escuela, en el estacionamiento yyy….

-Y que carole dime de una buena vez.

-estaba inconsciente cuando lo trajeron, lo llevaron a cirugía pero no es nada bueno,

-NO no, no ,no mi muchacho nooo carol el no lo merece

Blaine escucho todo lo que Carole le comento a burt, y simplemente no se podía mantener en pie , cuando sintió que iba a caer alguien lo agarro del brazo.

-Blaine ¿estas bien? Pregunto Jeff no sabía qué hacer ya que la ultima vez no habían quedado en buenos términos.

Blaine negó con la cabeza ,volteo hacia arriba y se vio reflejado en los ojos del güero

-jeff te juro que no quería que pasara esto, te lo juro sabes que no podría vivir sin en.

.ya se pero Blaine esto no es tu culpa

-si lo es Jeff ,si lo es si lo es –Blaine empezó a llorar de nuevo no podía parar

-escúchame Blaine ,se que tu y yo no estamos bien pero de verdad no fu tu culpa fueron esos neandertales de tu escuela, no es tu culpa y cuando despierte kurt de su operación, hablaran y arreglaran estoy serán felices de nuevo, pero te costara caro Blaine por que kurt no confía tan rápido y te lo tienes que ganar.

-pero que tal si si si no sale de esta, no podría vivir sin él Jeff no podría

Blaine estaba inconsolable, Jeff sujeto a Blaine entre sus brazos. Así pasaron 2 horas hasta que el doctor salió de una habitación.

-FAMILIARES DE KURT HUMMEL-

-Soy su padre ¿está bien doctor?

El doctor miro a burt con indiferencia, registró los ojos expectantes de todos, esperando la respuesta del doctor como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-tubo hemorragia interna por tantos golpes que le dieron, además temo decirle que esta inconsciente y no estamos seguros si va a poder despertar, esto es gracias a los golpes que recibió en la cabeza, lo tendremos en observación.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, no sabían que decir ni cómo actuar los pensamientos eran los mismos …..kurt podría no despertar.

-¿podemos verlo?

-si pero uno por uno y no por mucho tiempo

Con esto el doctor se fue pero antes les indico en que habitación se encontraba, el primero en pasar fue burt, después carole , finn ,mercedes, rachel, Jeff, etc. Asi hasta llegar a Blaine ,finn no estaba muy deacuerdo en dejarlo pasarar pero carole lo convenció .

Blaine camino por el corredor que lo llevaría hasta la habitación de kurt ,el tiempo se le hacia eterno pero cuando llego ,se tuvo que agarrar con fuerza para no caerse .Kurt se encontraba lleno de tubos por todos lados, un respirador, uno para checar su ritmo cardiaco, el suero etc.

Pero nada comparado a como se veía kurt, tenía un ojo morado, una venda alrededor de la cabeza, el labio partido, una pierna, cuatro costillas, y un brazo roto, Blaine se fue acercando lentamente hacia kurt lleno de lagrimas cuando llego se paro frente a el ,le tomo la mano y comenzó a hablar.

-kurt amor ,no sabes cómo me duele verte así no sabes cómo daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar por saber que as a estar bien, que te volveré a ver sonreír por quedarnos hasta tarde decidiendo nuestro futuro en nueva york .

Blaine levanto la vista de la mano de kurt hasta su cara, deseando que el contratenor le respondiera que le gritara o que se riera lo que sea contal de no verlo de esta manera, pero no sucedió y lloro mas fuerte lloro con la fuerza que esperaba que lo derrumbara con facilidad que hiciera desaparecer todo lo malo que le paso a el y a su amado.

-bebe se que te lo h e repetido mil veces pero perdóname fui un tonto no supe que paso, no supe lo que hacía, de verdad no te quiero perder, quiero despertar un dia y verte entre mis brazos quiero casarme contigo, quiero adoptar bebes ,quiero que seamos felices pero no lo puedo hacer si te quedas en este estado me entiendes tienes que despertar-Blaine ya no lloraba estaba enojado con el mismo ,con kurt por estar así con todo el mundo por separarlos-

-TE AMO kurt no sabes cuanto

De pronto Blaine solo escucho como un aparato empezó a sonar y de la nada empezaron a salir doctores y enfermeras por todos lados, el no sabía que pasaba una enfermera lo jalo ,lo empujo hacia la puerta pero el se resistió a irse ,se quedo inmóvil cuando escucho a uno de los doctores decir.

-LO ESTAMOS PERDIENDO.

* * *

><p>HOLAAA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER RE NUEVO ,LAMENTO TARDARME TANTO ES QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TIENE LOCA, LES PROMETO ESTAR DE REGRSO RECUERDO QUE SI QUIEREN QUE PONGA ALGO MAS EN LA HISTORIA HAGANMELO SABER Y YO INTENTARE PONER LO MEJOR QU PUEDA<p>

NO ME MATEN SI?

GRACIAS POR LEER

KLAINECHRIS

XOXOXOOX


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola perdón por la tardanza pero tuve muchísimos exámenes en la universidad pero listo aquí se los traigo._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos y cada uno quien me los dejo._

* * *

><p><em>Kurt se encontraba n un habitación blanca totalmente, de preguntaba donde estaba miro a su alrededor y no encontraba razón por la que estar en ese lugar cuando de pronto escucho música en algún lugar ,empezó a caminar buscando de donde provenía .<em>

_Delante de el encontró una puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió, frente a el se encontraba una mujer de espaldas tocando en un piano que encontraba muy familiar la mujer sin mirarlo dijo._

_-Tu no derivas estar aquí , no es tu tiempo aun._

_Esa v oz se le hacia realmente familiar .La mujer siguió hablando_

_-hijo mío ¿por qué estas aquí?_

_-no lo se todo es confuso._

_-ven siéntate _

_la mujer se hiso a un lado kurt se dio cuenta que era su madre y no pudo contener las lagrimas _

_-mami por que estoy aquí _

_ella lo miro y con una cálida sonrisa y le toco el hombro ,kurt cerro los ojos y vio lo sucedido antes de encentrarse esa habitación de pronto recordó que su vida estaba perdida todo lo que el recordaba era triste._

_-tal vez es lo mejor que este aquí contigo y sin dolor,_

_-o mi pequeño pero no es tu tiempo._

_-ya lo se mami pero ya es muy tarde _

_-mi pequeño niño no es tarde solo tu puedes decidir que hacer ,pero _

_antes de darte a escoger quiero presentarte a alguien especial _

_de pronto de la nada silo un a señora anciana _

_-ella es Lauren Anderson , es la abuela de Blaine._

_-hola kurt quiero decirte algo antes que decidas que hacer ._

_-no comprendo _

_mi nieto Blaine es un cabeza dura por lo que hiso pero déjame explicarte una cosa cuando era pequeño sus padres, digamos que no soportaron la situación por que ellos sabían que Blaine no era como los demás y por un tiempo se fueron viajar por el mundo y lo dejaron conmigo._

_Un día estábamos platicando y me pregunto ¿por qué mis papas no me quieren Abu? , fue el golpe mas duro que recibí en mi vida ver esos ojitos tan expresivos tan preocupados ,yo le dije que si lo querían solo que querían estar solos unos meses y que sus padres siempre lo amarían._

_Unos meses después de eso morí y mi pequeño angelito lloro mucho no salía de su cuarto no quería comer ,las personas que en la escuela se dieron cuenta que era diferente le pegaban y el simplemente no hacia nada para combatirlo._

_Yo le deje una carta diciéndole a su madre que se la diera y decía lo siguiente:_

_Ángel mío:_

_Se que te sientes solito pero quiero decirte que algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera mas que nada en el mundo y que te haga feliz ,no dejes que las personas te digan lo contrario quiere a quien desees y quiérelo con todas tus fuerzas como se que tu me quieres ami no te pongas triste por mi ausencia que siempre estaré viéndote desde el cielo ._

_Att:abu_

_Kurt al terminar de escuchar esto estaba envuelto en lagrimas ._

_-p-pero esto que tiene que ver conmigo?_

_-deja te muestro_

_Lauren Anderson se dirigió hacia la pared y saco un pequeño monitor rebelando a Blaine con su uniforme de Dalton en su recamara con un papel en la mano._

_-escucha muy bien kurt._

_-ABUELITA CREO QUE HE ENCONTRADO AL NIÑO MAS HERMOSO DE ESTE PLANTEA SUS OJOS SON TAN LINDOS , SU PIEL ES TAN SUAVE ,SI TE DIJERA TODO NO TERMINARÍA NUNCA PERO ESPERO SER LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA EL POR QUE EL SE MERECE TODO EN ESTE PLANETA Y SE QUE ME DIJISTE QUE NO ME MENOSPRECIARA PERO EL ES TAN PERFECTO._

_Con esto Lauren volteo a ver a kurt_

_-se que esto no es escusa por lo que te hiso pero piénsalo un poco y no por que sea mi nieto si no por que su amor es incomparable, ustedes no dejan que nadie los derrumbe ,son tan fuertes._

_-Quiero que veas esto ultimo volteo hacia e monitor y cambio la imagen .al parecer era Blaine llorando sin poder moverse por que lo tenia agarrado una enfermera del otro lado se encontraba kurt en una cama con doctores alrededor tratando de salvarlo y solo se escuchaba lo que Blaine decía_

_-KURT AMOR NO TE MUERAS TE PROMETO QUE TE DEJARE SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES PERO NO PODRÍA SOBREVIVIR SABIENDO QUE NO ESTAS EN ESTE MUNDO P-POR FAVOR KURT NO TE RINDAS NO AHORA _

_Lauren Anderson desapareció y se quedo de nuevo con su madre ._

_-mami no se que hacer._

_-hijo mío es tu decisión puedes quédate aquí o seguir con tu vida y tratar de perdonar a Blaine lo que decidas estaré contigo siempre._

_-pero que tal si no lo logro perdonar ya sufrí mucho y el también y no quiero que nos duela._

_-recuerda hijo que la vida no es fácil pero al final tendrás un buen resultado, pero si te quedas aquí te preguntaras que hubiera pasado si hubiera regresado._

_Con esto su madre empezó a desaparecer _

_-no mami no te vallas te extraño._

_-lo se hijito mío pero algún día estaremos juntos._

* * *

><p>-Doctor no reacciona<p>

-no queda mas que establecer la hora de la muerte.

-NOOO UNA VEZ MAS PORFAVOR NO PUEDE MORIR .

los doctores se miraron entre si y vieron hacia el chico tan desesperado que lo intentaron una vez mas .

el aparato siguió sonando igual ,no tenia rastros de vida ninguno ni uno solo

Blaine estaba apunto de desmallarse cuando de pronto escucho un pequeño latido en la maquina y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Espero que les agradara este capitulo<p>

si lo odiaron lo amaron o lo que sea háganmelo saber .

también quería preguntarles quiero traducir unas historias que me gustaron mucho pero quiero saber si les agradaría la idea de seguir leyendo este fic que es de mi autoría totalmente y también sobre los otros que esos si serian de otros autores estadounidenses

GRACIAS POR LEER

Klainechris

xoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt escuchaba mucho ruido pero no sabia de donde, todo lo veía obscuro hasta que de pronto descubrió que tenia que abrir los ojos para saber que demonios pasaba.

-Por favor señor déjeme pasar a verlo.

-Mira Jeff aun no ha despertado y su aspecto no es muy bueno que digamos.

-Por favor solo estaré con el 10 minutos no mas.

Kurt abrió los ojos y observo que su padre y Jeff estaban en la puerta de la habitación del cuarto discutiendo sobre si podría pasar a verlo o no .

-Esta bien Jeff pero solo 10 minutos y estas fuera.

-Gracias de verdad no sabe lo que esto significa para mi.

-Voy a tomarme un café con mi esposa si tiene algún cambio avísame.

-Claro señor, muchísimas gracias de nuevo.

Jeff abrió la puerta esperando ver a kurt sin ninguna seña de vida pero lo que se encontró fue o mejor.

-Dios mío estas despierto

-Pues que esperabas, con un Hummel nadie puede.

-Debo avisarle a tu padre

-No por favor espera quiero platicar sin que me llene de preguntas.

- Esta bien, ¿de que quieres platicar?

-No lo se distráeme Jeff.

* * *

><p>-Doctor esta despertando.<p>

Blaine se encontraba encontraba en la habitación que estaba a un lado e la habitación de kurt, desorientado se quiso parar de la cama.

-Señor Anderson que bueno que ya nos acompaña en el mundo de los vivos

-Doctor ¿qué sucedió?

-Usted estaba en la habitación del joven Hummel cuando se desmayo.

De pronto Blaine recordó lo que había pasado, empezó a sentirse mareado ya que no sabia que había pasado con kurt.

-Cálmese señor Anderson todo saldrá bien.

-Pero doctor necesito saber de kurt

-Yo no soy el medico encargado de el pero puedo conseguir algún informe, pero debe mantenerse en esta habitación y sin hacer escandalo.

-esta bien pero por favor dese prisa.

El doctor sale de la habitación con la enfermera que lo ayudo con Blaine, por supuesto Blaine no se quedo quieto en su cuarto, se levanto y fue directo hacia la puerta al abrirla vio a Jeff y a burt discutiendo si podía entrar a ver a kurt, Blaine se aparto de la puerta hasta que burt se fue.

Cuando Jeff entro a la habitación Blaine salió del cuarto procurando no ser visto por nadie se dirigió directo a la puerta de kurt esperando ver a kurt sin ningún cambio, pero lo que vio lo lleno de esperanza y una lagrima recorría la mejilla hasta desaparecer en sus labios, se quedo parado y escucho la conversación que tenían los dos amigos.

- Esta bien, ¿de que quieres platicar?

-No lo se distráeme Jeff.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Es real jeff?

Kurt miro a Jeff con incredulidad.

-¿Hice algo mal?

- No quiero pensar en este mugre hospital y en lo que me paso y me sales con esas preguntas.

- Perdón kurt pero es que verte en el estado en que entraste aquí me destroso.

- Perdón Jeff es que de verdad me siento repleto de problemas.

-Ok hablemos de otra cosa.

- Cuéntame, ¿que ha pasado mientras mi ausencia?

-Pues he escuchado que Blaine…

-Jeff no Queiro escuchar nada que tenga que ver con el.

Blaine sintió como si algo atravesara su corazón en dos, de verdad quería recuperar a kurt pero s el no lo quería lo debía dejar.

-Kurt solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

-Esta bien Jeff ¿que ha pasado con el?

-Kurt antes que despertaras el estaba aquí en tu cuarto y de pronto tu entraste en una crisis y el no lo soporto mas y se desmayo.

-¿Y como esta? –kurt pregunto con cara aterrorizada.

-Pues no he tenido tiempo de pasar a verlo

-Jeff antes de ser mi amigo eras su amigo,no queiro que eso cambie.

-Lo se pero tu me ayudaste a andar con Nick, sabes lo mucho que me ayudaste a aceptarme como soy.

- Lo se

kurt y Jeff se quedaron mirando por un tiempo sin sabe que decirse el uno al otro hasta que por fin Jeff termino con la incomodidad.

-¿Que vas a hacer si viene a hablar contigo?

- Pues no es que pueda correr verdad.

-Kurt estoy hablando enserio.

-Ya lo se Jeff es solo que aun no lo he decidido, me duele lo que me hiso pero aun lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas.

Blaine al escuchar esto empujo la puerta para entrar pero fue detenido por la mano de Burt que lo empujo hacia fuera.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Burt lo lamento es que no lo pude evitar necesito hablar con kurt.

-No Blaine primero tienes que explicarme que es lo que pasa.

Blaine no supo que responder y se dirigió hacia donde Burt le indico, lo único que el creía es que si tenia alguna oportunidad para regresar con kurt de esta charla dependería todo.

* * *

><p>Quiero pedir mil perdones por la espera de verdad, lo que pasa es que este ultimo mes he acabado el semestre y todos los trabajos y exámenes en la universidad no fueron nada fáciles pero les prometo que ya me pondré al día con esta a historia, por favor comenten y díganme que les pareció y si quieren ver algo mas o que no les gusta, denme sus opiniones de verdad me ayuda mucho saber que piensan.<p>

Y por ultimo quiero decirles que al termino de esta historia quiero traducir algunos de los fanfics que están en ingles, si quieren alguno díganmelo y tratare de hace lo mejor que pueda.

Klainechris

xoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por los que siguen esta historia y por los que comentan pero también a los que solo la leen.

No saben como significa esto para mi.

Después de esto disfruten.

* * *

><p>Burt y Blaine entraron a la cafetería del hospital, escogieron la mesa mas cercana a la ventana.<p>

-Siéntate hijo, quiero que me digas que es todo esto.

-Gracias Burt.

La mesera se acerca y les toma la orden, tanto Blaine como Burt pidieron un café y un poco de leche fría para acompañar.

-Estoy esperando Blaine, explícame por que mi hijo ha estado muy deprimido y ahora esto que le paso.

-Burt creo que es mi culpa.

-Mira Blaine eso yo lo juzgare. Empieza a hablar maldita sea.

-Esta bien

y así Blaine empezó a describir lo que paso con Sebastián, las llamadas no contestadas, el apoyo de finn hacia kurt y el desagradable accidente que había hecho a kurt quedarse en coma, Burt a ratos cambiaba de posición o de gestos demostrando lo enojado que se encontraba hasta que Blaine termino su relato.

Blaine miraba a los ojos a Burt, sentía que ya no podría ver a kurt ni podría darle una disculpa ni hacerle entender que lo amaba y que lo que paso no significaba nada para el.

Burt miraba a alguna parte detrás de la cabeza de Blaine .

-No estoy enojado.

Blaine lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Por qué señor?

La mesera llego con los cafés y ellos se callaron un momento hasta que que la muchacha se fuera.

-si todo lo que me contaste es realmente lo que paso todo fue un mal entendido.

-Aun así siento que es mi culpa y me siento terrible por lo que paso.

-Mira Blaine sabes que eres parte de esta familia, y tienes toda mi confianza.

-Gracias Burt de verdad no sabes lo que significa esto para mi de verdad te pido una disculpa.

-Lo se hijo pero creo que a mi no es al que le debes una disculpa

-Yo lo se pero no deja que me acerque a el.

-Pues no se como le hagas pero arréglalo.

Burt se levanto de la silla pago la cuenta y se fue, Blaine se quedo pensando sobre lo ocurrido con burt y no lo podía creer el padre del amor de su vida no estaba enojado con el solo estaba preocupado por la salud de su hijo .

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba en su habitación acostado viendo hacia el techo repasando la platica que tubo con Jeff, no sabia que hacer con Blaine si se le aparecía en el cuarto o que le iba a decir si se ponían a platicar seria mente.<p>

La verdad es que Kurt amaba a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas pero no sabia como perdonarle lo que le hizo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, y pensó que era su padre pero se llevo la sorpresa mas grande de su vida al ver que era nada mas y nada menos que sebastian Smith su peor pesadilla.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-A cara de niña que gusto verte a ti también, sabia que me querías pero no tanto.

Sebastián se acerco a la cama de Kurt el cual estaba muy desesperado por que se fuera, no lo podía ver nunca después de todo lo que provoco .

-Vete de mi cuarto, te odio.

-Solo vengo a platicar.

-no no te quiero escuchar, vete.

-Quieras o no lo vas a hacer.

Kurt se empezaba a sentir mariado de verdad no quería que Sebastián estuviera en su cuarto lo único que quería era que Blaine estuviera a su lado y eso tampoco le agradaba mucho .

-Mira cara de niña solo déjame decirte que Blaine terminara conmigo, soy el mejor partido para el y tu lo sabes . ¿Tu que le puedes ofrecer?

-Lárgate , es la decisión de Blaine no la tuya y a mi me ama y ati no así que ya supéralo es suficiente con lo que hiciste ,

-¿Estas seguro? Por que no veo a Blaine por ninguna parte.

-Ta-ta-tansolo estas celoso, por favor vete de mi cuarto.

Kurt ya no podía sentía que se iba a desmallar, tan solo quería descansar y tratar de olvidar lo que paso.

Sebastián se volvió totalmente agresivo, se acerco a la cama de Kurt y lo agarro del cuello tratando de asfixiarlo-

- Mira Blaine es mío y de nadie mas, ni tu ni nadie me lo va a quitar.

-seb- seb- sebastian no res-pi-piro déjame.

* * *

><p>Blaine subía las escaleras directo al cuarto de Kurt, era ahora o nunca, sabia que esta era la oportunidad que deseaba para explicarle todo .<p>

Se arco a la puerta y de inmediato se percato que algo estaba mal y de pronto lo escucho .

- Mira Blaine es mío y de nadie mas, ni tu ni nadie me lo va a quitar.

-seb- seb- sebastian no res-pi-piro déjame.

Blaine entro corriendo a la habitación y le dio un golpe en la cara a sebastian para que pudiera quitarle las manos de encima a Kurt.

Sebastián callo el suelo agarrándose la cara en donde tenia el golpe.

-Kurt ¿estas bien?

Kurt lo miro con amabilidad pero estaba muy alegrado. Blaien volteo a ver a Sebastián.

-vete en este instante, entiéndelo yo no te quiero yo amo a Kurt.

Sebastián salió corriendo de la habitación pero antes dijo

-Esto no se queda así, yo se que Blaine me ama a mi.

Blaine observo como dos enfermeras se acercaban a Kurt, pusieron un medicamento en el suero. El joven estiro la mano y Blaine la tomo, las enermaras vieron la preocupa con de Blaine al ver que kurt se queda dormido.

-Es para que se tranquilice, no se preocupe se despertara en algunas horas.

-Gracias.

Las enfermeras salieron de la habitación, Blaine se quedo alado de Kurt sin soltarle la mano.

* * *

><p>Ok aquí esta otro capitulo mas, ahora si no me tarde tanto.<p>

No se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo ya será la platica de Blaine y kurt.

Con respecto a la traducción de los fics en ingles díganme cual quieren y yo le pido permiso a la autora , me había comentado que querían que tradujera DADDYS pero la autora aun no se contacta conmigo si desean algún otro solo díganme.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que sigan conectado a esta historia y la disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.

IMPORTANTE

Por ultimo quiero decirles que estoy trabajando en un próximo fanfic obviamente sobre klaine y por quienes se preocupen por que piensan que voy a abandonar este no se preocupen actualizare los dos al mismo tiempo .

Gracias por adelantado por comentar este capitulo y si quieren les mando de que se va a tratar el otro fanfic .

KLAINECHRIS

XOXOXOXOX


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt despertó después de varias horas, cuando abrió los ojos estaba viendo hacia el techo volteo a ver quien sostenía su mano y cuando vio que era Blaine intento despertarlo.

-Blaine, desierta.

-mjhiu no cansado.

Kurt se rio entre dientes sabiendo que Blaine siempre hacia lo mismo, costaba muchísimo trabajo despertar a Blaine así que siguió agitándolo hasta que por fin se dio cuenta en donde estaba y despertó.

-Kurt so siento estaba muy cansado y me quede dormido.

-No te preocupes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento después de todo era la primera vez que hablaban sin lloriqueos ni gritos, de pronto Blaine se dio cuenta que tenia agarrado de la mano a kurt y la quito instantáneamente por que no quería incomodar al chico.

-¿Por qué la quitas?- Dijo el contratenor.

-Mmmm es que no quiero que pienses que quiero tomar ventaja ni nada.

Se notaba el nerviosismo en s voz y no veía a kurt a los ojos miraba siempre al piso y se alejaba de la cama.

-No, por favor regresa y tómala de nuevo.

El Warbler se quedo atónito pero hiso caso y de nuevo tomo la mano del chico y lo miro a los ojos.

-no ent-

-Déjame hablar- lo interrumpió de repente.

-Te extraño Blaine de verdad lo hago, no se por que hiciste lo que hiciste y no quiero saberlo.

-Pero kurt de verdad quiero explicarte que ocurrió ese día, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son.

-Solo contéstame una pregunta Blaine

-Las que quieras

-¿Me quieres a mi o a el? Por que si es a el lo entiendo y solo quiero que seas feliz.

-No kurt jamás quiero que pienses eso te quiero a ti y solo a ti , ese día fue un error y se que también soy culpable de lo que paso ese día en el salón pero fue una falla en nuestra relación y quiero arreglarlo.

-No sabes que bien se siente escuchar eso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos regresar a estar como antes?

-No.

Blaine se quedo en blanco totalmente, después de esta platica pensaba que todo se iba a arreglar y todo quedaría como antes pero al parecer no y de tan solo pensar que Kurt no lo quiera lo mata por dentro.

-¿por qué Kurt? ¿no me quieres?-empezó a llorar.

-No es eso Blaine y lo sabes y por favor no llores.

-Es que no lo entiendo.

-Mira sabes que si te quiero con todo mi corazón, pero aun no puedo olvidar lo que me hiciste.

-¿Entonces este es el adiós?

-No solo digo que necesito un tiempo para pensar y poder pasar de todo esto necesitamos un tiempo.

-Te entiendo pero podemos seguir viéndonos y platicar.

-Por supuesto.

-Ya veras Kurt me volveré a ganar tu confianza .

-No lo dudo.

-Te amo Kurt.

-Te amo Blaine.

Blaine se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta diciéndole a kurt que debía ir a su casa pero que al dia siguiente regresaría para llevarlo a su casa, cuando abrió la puerta encontró a todo new dirección parado tratando de escuchar.

-¿Que haces aquí? Dijo finn.

-si hobbit no te queremos ver cerca de porcelana todo esto es tu culpa-Santana dijo desde atrás.

-Delfín si le haces daño a mi boo mandare a mi gato a que te encierre-brit se acerca a Blaine y le susurra- Sospecho que es un agente de la CIA pero no estoy segura.

Desde adentro de la habitación se escucho a Kurt gritarle a todos sus amigos

-Por el amor de Alexander Mcqueen dejen a Blaine irse y ustedes vengan y denme un abrazo.

Todos se distrajeron y pasaron a ver a kurt, Blaine se quedo parado por unos momentos en la puerta y vio lo feliz que se veía rodeado de sus amigos .

-Te recuperare, lo prometo- se dijo así mismo y salió del hospital con dirección a su casa .

A lo lejos se encontraba Burt y Carole viendo a Blaine partir .

-¿Sabes una cosa?

Carole subió la cabeza de la revista que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué?

-Todo volverá a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Xoxox<p>

Comenten por favor

Hola chicos pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo.

En el próximo cap verán como Blaine trata de ganarse a Kurt con todas sus fuerzas.

Quiero decirles que solo quedan alrededor d capi mas si quieren ver algo háganmelo saber y tomare las sugerencias.

Espero que todos lean mi otro fic que ya subí y que pronto subiré el próximo capitulo de ese también , se que dije que los subiría simultáneamente pero no encuentro el archivo donde escribí la segunda parte y temo que se borro y tengo que repetirlo en fin.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen a los que me siguen en su lista de autores favoritos, a los que ponen esta historia en sus favoritos y por ultimo pero no menos importante a las personas que solo la leen de verdad que me hacen el dia.

KLAINECHRIS

XOXOXO


	13. Chapter 13

Dos meses después de la salida de kurt del hospital…

Kurt se dirigía hacia su baño después de despertarse temprano par poder irse a la escuela. En el espejo se encontraba pegado un papel que decía "POR TU SONRISA".

Kurt bajo hacia la cocina para preguntarle a su padre de que se trataba todo esto pero no encontró a nadie. Subió de nuevo a su baño y dejo a un lado el papel y se metió a bañar para evitar un retardo mas a sus deberes.

Bajo nuevamente las escaleras y tomo un pequeño desayuno , tomo las llaves del auto y se dirigi0o a la salida, lo que vio aun mas le desconcertó en la ventana del auto se encontraba otro papel pegado que decía "POR TUS OJOS " lo tomo y abrió el auto para poder recorrer su camino pero no sin antes pensar de que se trataba todo esto .

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigió hacia el salón de clases donde le tocaba ingles y en su banca encontro otro papel que decía " POR TUS MANOS " tomo de nuevo el papel y los puso junto con los otros en su mochila y miro hacia el frente y siguió con su clase.

Al salir de su tercera hora se encontró a mercedes en el bebedero pero ella no le hablo solo le sonrió y le entrego otro de los sagrados papelitos que no tenia idea de donde salían en este decía "POR TU FORMA DE VESTIR " , al terminar de leerlo quiso preguntarle a mercedes de que se trataba pero ella ya no estaba junto a el.

En el paso del día se preguntaba por que unos cuantos de sus amigos de glee solo le daban un papelito y no le dirigían la palabra . saco de nuevo los papelitos recientes que le habían dado sus compañeros

Empezó con el de sam que decía "POR TU FORMA DE ABRAZAR" luego el de tina "POR TU FORMA DE MIRARME " siguió con el de Fin "POR TU VOZ " el de santana "POR TUS LABIOS". La campana toco y se dirigió a su ultima clase.

Cuando termino la clase salió corriendo del salón para dirigirse hacia el salón de coro para que alguien le explicara que estaba pasando y al llegar a el salón se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba , Blaine se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Se dirigió hasta el y trato de hacerle mas preguntas , saber de que se trataba todo esto pero el no le respondió y señalo hacia lo que traía en sus manos El cual que decía "POR TODAS ESAS COSAS Y MAS TE AMO ¿ME PERDONAS ?"

Kurt lo miro a los ojos por varios minutos y al estar perdido en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban no se dio cuenta que cada miembro de new directions se encontraban alrededor de el, entonando la canción que mas amaba en el mundo

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wro ng

Before you met me, I was alright But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

ng I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down


End file.
